Uncontrollable Desires
by Sheridandg
Summary: Elijah is drinking alone when Hayley shows up. I don't know where this would fit into season two but I just had to write this.


The night is silent. No parties parading through the streets of New Orleans, no strong howling winds or powerful gales, no barking dogs or hissing cats... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just silence.

The moon is at its peek. Werewolves all around the world will be changing, becoming the four legged creature that strolls through the darkness. All wolves in the world will be howling and growling tonight, all accept the wolves of New Orleans. The city's silence is just another reminder of what Elijah has lost. A reminder of what he can never have.

Elijah is sitting on a high roof top, legs hanging over the edge, hands cradling a bottle of the strongest bourbon. At the side of him lies his phone, his black blazer, his dark blue tie and his final victim of the night.

Elijah looks down at the girl that he drained. When he spotted her she was dancing and drinking, full of life, full of potential. Now, she is useless and the fire that Elijah once saw in her eyes is gone and has been replaced with ice. She looks like her. That's why he picked her. It was only too easy for Elijah to pretend the girl was someone else when he bought her drinks, carried her up here, kissed her and finally drank her blood. Only when he drank her blood did he let himself remember that the girl is not and never will be her... And then he lost control.

Elijah tears his eyes away from her body and takes a swig of the bourbon. He is only too happy to welcome the warm liquor into his cold, dry throat. The tingling sensation the bourbon sends through his body is an unfamiliar feeling. But its nice. And is certainly a change from how he has felt over the previous nights of this past month.

Every night he has cried until his eyes burn and refuse to allow anymore tears to fall, stabbed and cut himself until the pain is too much to take, indulged in women who resemble her and drank until the early hours of the morning. Whether it be the women or the booze he drank depended on how he had been feeling on that particular night.

Elijah had decided that tonight would be different, and it has been. He hasn't cried or whimpered, he hasn't injured himself, at least not physically, and he hasn't gone on a rage fueled killing streak. His body count for tonight is twenty. The least this month. Which sounds extremely disturbing considering Elijah is a master of self control.

Elijah closes his eyes and imagines falling. Whether it be off this roof top or off the edge of the earth, he doesn't care.

 _Maybe when I fall this time, I won't get back up. Maybe I will finally die. Maybe... I will finally be put out of my misery and be given what I deserve._

Elijah senses another presences and opens his eyes. He doesn't need to turn around to know who is standing there, the familiar smell of Reveal by Calvin Klein gives it away. Elijah takes another swig from the bottle. He has nothing left to say to her, she knows that. She just needs to accept it.

"What are you doing up here?" Hayley asks as she takes a few steps towards Elijah. The sound of her heels clicking on the roof top lets him know how close she is.

Elijah almost answers her but reminds himself that there is nothing more to say. He nods once to himself before taking another mouthful of bourbon from the bottle and then gently stroking the sides of the bottle as if it were her face. Her soft, warm cheeks. Elijah closes his eyes to stop the memories flooding into his mind.

"So that's how its gonna be, huh? You only talk to me when you need to? And I though we actually had something worth fighting over" Hayley says, anger slowly filling her hybrid body as Elijah ignores her again. She growls at him before she turns on her heel and starts to walk away.

"The fight is over" Elijah says, causing Hayley to stop and turn back around. Elijah takes a sip from the bottle before he continues. "It been over for weeks now".

"Its been over for weeks, has it? Was it over when I though Jackson was dead and I came running to you, begging you to do something?... And you did something alright" Hayley says, expressing the frustration she is feeling in her voice.

"Yes, and then as if someone had waved their magic wand, he returned the following morning" Elijah says, despite Hayley's tone, he is calm, like usual.

"Oh, you would of loved it if he didn't though, wouldn't you?" Hayley says, snarling at Elijah, who still hasn't turned to look at her.

"The way you acted on the night of his near death, I would of said you would have loved it just as much, if not, more" Elijah says and lifts the bottle to his lips. He waits for Hayley's reply, when she doesn't answer, he finishes the bottle and tosses it next to the dead girl. The bottle smashes by her head, sending little pieces of glass flying across the floor.

"Your lifes a lot like that bottle, isn't it, Elijah?" Hayley pauses. "Broken. You can't have me and suddenly everything about you is broken, you can't go on. Seriously, Elijah, its like you have nothing else to live for". Hayley wants to cry but she holds it together. She won't let him win this round.

Elijah shakes his head. Hayley is wrong and he knows it. She probably knows it too, shes just desperate to look strong in front of him. Like Hayley, Elijah has been holding it together surprisingly well during the day, its only at night when he lets his emotions come out to play. And boy do they play. Every night his mental state gets worse and sins such as lust and wrath begin to take over him until, like the dead girl on the roof top, he has been drained. Not of blood, but of his dignity and nobility.

"Back to the silent treatment then?" Hayley asks, not expecting an answer, and as expected, she doesn't get one. "Right well, enjoy the rest of your night, Elijah. I have a daughter to see to" Hayley says and starts to walk away.

Hayley hears a deep, shaky breath be exhaled from behind her and she stops. She bites her lip and shakes her head. She should leave. She should leave him here to deal with his broken life and never confront him on it again... But she can't do that.

Hayley turns around to see Elijah sat in the exact same position as before but there's something different about him. He seems more relaxed, as if he has found a way out of his torture. And there it is; his way out. Elijah's daylight ring sits next to him, enjoying the hours that it doesn't have to shield him from the sun.

"Elijah. Put the ring back on" Hayley says, she sounds like shes warning him, and she is. If he doesn't put the ring back on then he will burn, and burn, and burn until the darkness of the night consumes the city once again.

Elijah doesn't put the ring back on, in fact, he doesn't even move. He stays exactly where he is, waiting for the threats to come his way, he knows there not far off now.

"Elijah, I swear to god, if you don't put that ring back on right now, I will shove it down your throat" Hayley says, taking a step forwards to show him that she means what she says.

"You have five seconds to put that ring back on your finger. Five..." Hayley starts her countdown, she already knows that this won't get her a result but it gives her that extra time to decide if she can actually go ahead with shoving the ring down Elijah's throat.

"Four..." Hayley says. Still no movement from Elijah. Hes like a statue.

"Three..." Hayley says a little louder this time. Still no response. Hayley takes another step towards Elijah.

 _He actually wants me to shove it down his throat._

Elijah has two options. Continue to be defiant towards Hayley and allow her to bring him pain, or do as she says, wait for her to leave and take the ring off again. Both will have a painful ending... _But I deserve it._

Elijah closes his eyes, he knows what hes going to do.

"Two..." Hayley says and steps over the dead girl's long legs. Hayley notices how similar she is to the dead girl. They both have long, brown curly hair, they both have blue eyes, and judging from the girl's all black get up, they have the same style. Hayley is slightly worried by the similarities but continues with the task at hand.

"One" Hayley says as she leans down and picks up the ring, as she does, her shoulder brushes with Elijah's. She shivers slightly at the contact. She hasn't been this close to him for at least two weeks.

"Your out of time" Hayley says quietly and puts a hand on his shoulder as she climbs onto the roof edge. He doesn't move a a muscle, not even when she puts one leg either side of him and drops to her knees so shes straddling him. The last time they were in this position they were doing something completely different. Something that would result in pleasure, not pain.

Hayley puts her left hand under Elijah's chin and tilts his head upwards so he is forced to look at her. She keeps her hand there and pulls his jaw down, opening his mouth slightly. Hayley knows he won't try to stop her, she is left with no option but to go forward with her plan.

Elijah is lost. He has forgot what is is about to happen, he has forgot how heart broken he is and he has forgotten that Hayley isn't his. His utter most evil emotions are starting to claim him and Hayley being this close to is not helping him fight them off.

Hayley puts the ring to Elijah's lips, she meets his gaze and the look in her eyes shows him how much she doesn't want to do this. Slowly, Elijah grabs Hayley's wrist and uses it to gently push her hand away from his lips. Hayley uses her her left hand to stop Elijah pushing away her right and frees her wrist from his hold.

They continue to stare into each others eyes as Hayley pushes the ring onto Elijah's middle finger on his left hand. Elijah doesn't try to stop her because hes far too busy trying to stop his cravings and desires taking over. He is failing miserably. And he knows that he can never win but he always tries.

Hayley can see how distant Elijah is in his eyes, its as if he isn't here, hes in another world. Hayley sighs as her gaze follows her fingers as they graze along his stubble, to his sideburns and into his hair. His hair is a very dark brown and is always neat and glistening during the day, but now... His hair is an even darker brown, ruffled and curled. Its quite the turn on.

Hayley breaths in deep, she lets her gaze fall to his lips. His lips are damp and his bottom lip is stuck out slightly, begging for her to put her lips on his. Hayley wants to, she really does but it would be wrong.

 _How can something so right be so wrong?_

Elijah is still in the exact same position he started in, accept for his left hand, which is now sitting on Hayley's thigh. He shouldn't let his hand sit there, he shouldn't let her sit there; on him. But he can't push her away. If he did, she would fall off the roof top. Yes, she is a hybrid but he can't find the courage to do it.

Hayley runs her hand from Elijah's hair to his cheek. Her thumb slowly traces over Elijah's bottom lip. She bites her lip and leans down until their sharing the same air and then pulls the thumb away and replaces it with her lips. Seconds later she pulls back, knowing what she just did was wrong, no matter how right it felt.

Elijah jumps to life, both hands grabbing Hayley's hips and pulling her closer as his lips crash against her's. His lust controlling him now as his hands run up and down her back and his lips wrap around Hayley's.

Hayley's fingers entwine around the back of Elijah's neck and she pushes herself down on him, awaiting his reaction. He growls against her lips, causing shivers to shoot through her body. Elijah's reaction only encourages Hayley to continue. She pushes herself down against him again and then is being slammed against the roof top floor.

Suddenly, Hayley's phone starts to vibrate in her back pocket. Elijah's lips leave her's and dig into her neck, his kisses are rough and will probably leave marks but she doesn't care. She wraps her legs around Elijah's waist and reaches into her back pocket. She pulls out her phone and rolls her eyes when she sees the name on the screen.

"If only you had of called a minute sooner" Hayley says through heavy breaths and throws her phone to the side.

Elijah pulls Hayley's top up and plants kisses on her stomach as he looks over to the left to see 'Jackson' on the screen on the phone. He smirks and returns his lips to Hayley's happily, knowing that the fight isn't over. It won't be over until he has won. And right now, winning seems all too easy.


End file.
